Hero Strategy: Seraph-XS
UNDER CONSTRUCTION " ---- Cyber Ravager from Infinity. ]] The first Hero to have all four Variants unlocked at the same level (Crogenitor Level 20 in this case), Seraph-XS is a unique hero. One of the few ranged Ravagers, and the only Cyber Ravager, Seraph has a unique niche that can't be filled by any other Hero. She is sometimes called "the Kiting Goddess", due to her hit-and-run gameplay nature. General Information Seraph-XS is an unusual Hero. Many players regard her as a potentially fantastic character, which is being held back by a few things. First of all is her lack of synergy with other Heroes. Seraph's Passive and Squad Ability are somewhat lackluster, preventing her from having any viability to a "Soul Link" Squad. Even for herself, "Stealth Module" is a very temperamental Passive, with few actual benefits. And "Auto Turret" scales notoriously bad with the rest of her damaging moves. At the same time, Seraph has an incredible Basic Attack, which is really the main reason to play her. Seraph is better in hit-and-run tactics than all other heroes in the game, perhaps excluding Tork. When using Seraph, you should focus on her as the main Hero of the squad, a job she does well. As such, you should choose Heroes with powerful Squad Abilities. SRS-42's "Flak Cannon", Sage's "Strangling Briars", Magnos' "Kinetic Wave", and Revenant's "Terrifying Curse" are all strong abilities, which also doubles as means to keep enemies from getting to close to Seraph. As a Ravager, Seraph is rather fragile. Several Heroes possess defensive or recovery based Squad abilities she can use to increase her survivability. First of all are Arakna's and Meditron's Squad Abilities, "Essence Volley" and "Reconstruct" respectively. Both are used to recover health, and both have their pros and cons. : Arakna's "Essence Volley" is a series of homing projectiles, each of which recovers 50% of the damage dealt. While it can deal impressive damage and is an excellent attack, it requires the caster to be in combat. As for it's homing properties, "Essence Volley" shots have a habit of getting lost and circling around to try and hit an enemy, using up their range. : Meditron's "Reconstruct" allows Seraph to heal at any time. However, the channel means that in order to reliably heal up, Seraph should only use it out of combat, so she can't be overwhelmed while channeling. Wraith and Blitz have "Ghostform"''and ''"Plasma Wreath" respectively. : Wraith's "Ghostform" provides temporary immunity to all ranged attacks, and a chance to avoid melee attacks. A powerful ability, it still will need to be continually recast, which will put a strain on her Power supplies. : Blitz's "Plasma Wreath" will only boost Resist, but will damage enemies who get to close as well, and will generally last a long time on ranged characters. - Basic Attack: "Contact Grenade" : "Lobs a slow grenade that explodes after contacting an enemy or after '''1.5' seconds. It splits XX-XX energy damage between enemies in a 3'''m area, plus '''XX-XX bonus damage per enemy struck."'' Seraph's Basic Attack is truly what makes her a great stealth/hit-and-run fighter. Timed greandes fly through the air and explode on impact with enemies or after a given period of time. This can be used very well if used rightly. Synergy is the key to make demolishion: Shoot, dodge eventual projectiles, take position, repeat. - Unique Ability: "Attractor Bomb" : "Plants a bomb that taunts all enemies within '''8'm, then explodes, hitting enemies for XX-XX energy damage, and stunning them for 3''' seconds. The bomb can be destroyed, and it's health scales with Seraph-XS's health."'' This ability is used mostly to get enemies off of Seraph, if she gets overwhelmed. This will allow her to run away and fire more rounds of grenades at the Taunted enemies. Only one advice when using this ability: Once you plant it, 'RUN AWAY'! The Taunt works only when the bomb isn't detonated and it takes a while before it goes '''BOOM!, so you got plenty of time to get yourself out of there and start mocking the Darkspore with Contact Grenade. With enough Movement Speed, Attractor Bomb can have an alternate use. By hanging just out of the Darkspore's range of vision, Seraph can run in as soon as she turns invisible, plant the bomb, and run out. The Mine will detonate, and Seraph can then fire grenades at any survivors. Naturally, players will want to focus of Seraph's health. This will increase the likely hood that the bomb will be able to detonate, and will increase her own survivability. - Squad Ability: "Auto Turret" : "Places a turret that fires lasers dealing '''XX-XX' energy damage at nearby enemies. The turret will break apart after 10 seconds." '' A good ability to use, when you have to switch to defensive gameplay, Auto Turret is a good boost to the damage Seraph (or any other Hero in her squad) deals, though its damage scales badly compared to her other abilities. Nonetheless, any damage done to enemies is good damage and Auto Turret does this well under its entire "lifetime". A point of nterst is that the Turret's laser counts as an Ability. This means that with Cooldown Reduction, the rate of fire is increased. This also means the Turret can be Suppresed. The Squad Ability Modifiers for Seraph's Auto Turret are listed below. Modifiers * Seraph's Auto Turret: Fires a continuous beam. * Seraph's Auto Turret: Fires homing missiles. - Passive: "Stealth Module" : "Becomes invisible every '''3' seconds for 12 seconds. Attacking or taking damage will break the invisibility."'' Variants - Alpha: "Zetawatt Beam" : "Piercing laser beam attack that deals '''XX-XX' energy damage to all enemies in a line."'' - Beta: "Proximity Mine" : "Places a mine that will explode if an enemy comes within '''3.4'm or after 15 seconds. The mine deals XX-XX energy damage to all enemies in a 4'''m radius and dazes them for '''6 seconds."'' - Gamma: "Omni Shield" : "Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for '''4' seconds."'' - Delta: "Charged Strike" : "A painful melee range electrical strike that deals '''XX-XX' physical damage and taunts the target for 6''' seconds."'' Recommended Stats : ''See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information. '' '''Note: Not all stats listed below are necessary. These are just stats to keep an eye out for if they show up. : +xx% Damage for Cyber Attacks : '-xx% Damage from Cyber Attacks' Because of the Same Genesis Vulnerability : +xx% Cooldown Reduction All Abilities : +xx% Attack Speed Cap is 150% (2.5x) : +xx% Movement Speed : +xx% Projectile Speed "Contact Grenade" basic attack?, and "Auto Turret" squad ability with homing missile modifier? : +xx% Area Effect Damage "Contact Grenade" basic attack, "Attractor Bomb" unique ability, Seraph Alpha's "Zetawatt Beam"?, and Seraph Beta's "Proximity Mine". "Auto Turret" squad ability with homing missile modifier? : +xx% Area Effect Radius "Contact Grenade" basic attack, "Attractor Bomb" unique ability, and Seraph Beta's "Proximity Mine". "Auto Turret" squad ability with homing missile modifier? : +xx% Area Effect Duration. ''"Contact Grenade"'' basic attack?, "Attractor Bomb" unique ability?, and Seraph Beta's "Proximity Mine"?. "Auto Turret" squad ability with homing missile modifier? : +xx% Increased Range All Abilities that have Ranges : +xx% Power Leech : +xx% Health Leech : +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage "Contact Grenade" basic attack : +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage "Contact Grenade" basic attack : +xx Physical Damage (and/or) +xx% Physical Damage Seraph Delta's "Charged Strike". "Auto Turret" squad ability with homing missile modifier? : +xx Energy Damage (and/or) +xx% Energy Damage "Contact Grenade" basic attack, "Attractor Bomb" unique ability, "Auto Turret" squad ability, Seraph Alpha's "Zetawatt Beam", and Seraph Beta's "Proximity Mine". : +xx% Periodic Damage "Auto Turret" squad ability with continuous beam modifier?. : +xx% Pet Damage "Contact Grenade" basic attack?, "Attractor Bomb" unique ability, "Auto Turret" squad ability, and Seraph Beta's "Proximity Mine". : +xx% Pet Health "Attractor Bomb" unique ability, "Auto Turret" squad ability, and Seraph Beta's "Proximity Mine". : +xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted "Attractor Bomb" (stun & taunt?), and Seraph Delta's "Charged Strike" (taunt). : +xx% Duration of Helpful Statuses Applied "Contact Grenade" basic attack?, "Attractor Bomb" unique ability?, "Auto Turret" squad ability?, Seraph Beta's "Proximity Mine"?, and Seraph Gamma's "Omni Shield" : Immune to being (debuff type) by Darkspore (fully optional but helpful) : Squad Ability Modifiers (optional but sometimes helpful) :: Seraph's Auto Turret: Fires a continuous beam. :: Seraph's Auto Turret: Fires homing missiles. : Any sorts of Boons from certain Loot (optional but helpful) Did you find this page Helpful? How helpful was this? Very Helpful! Somewhat helpful. Not very helpful. Not helpful at all. Category:Cyber Category:Ravagers Category:Heroes Category:Hero Strategy Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Darkspore